


Nobody Knows

by kimstaykids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nobody knows, and this could be chaptered but idk, basically hyunjin is suspicious of wooseung's relationship, btw i do think wooseung is cute, btw sorry for the twist, changlix and minsung are minor relationships, hahahaha, it's not actually fluff, it's not angst either, it's very short too so maybe some chapters is needed, mom chan and baby in, so him and the others exclude hyungline+seungmin discusses about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-10 01:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14727108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimstaykids/pseuds/kimstaykids
Summary: In which one incident perks Hyunjin's curiousity about his best friend's and favourite hyung's relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I'm glad you clicked onto this fic because we all need more wooseung though this story is not on woojin or seungmin's perspective but im still glad
> 
> this was written super fast thus very short too so mind the errors
> 
> and to my readers who reads Red, imma go on hiatus for around 2 to 3 weeks cuz exams huhu

It was a totally normal night. Hyunjin is doing his homework whilst cuddling with Woojin on his bed as the older helps him and Jeongin doing about the math problems they're trying to solve. That's when Seungmin opens the door, just to close them back after locking eyes with both Hyunjin and Woojin.

Maybe it's just him but Hyunjin swears to God he could feel Woojin's heart rate increases thanks to their ridiculously close bodies. Also how his muscles gone a bit stiff when they heard the fast-paced footsteps after the door was shut.

"What's with him?" Jeongin asks confused.

"Maybe he needs something. I'll go ask him," Woojin says as he unwraps his arms from Hyunjin before stepping down from the bed, heading towards the door. "Hyunjin, I think you can help Jeongin with his homework for awhile. I'll help you later" He says before leaving them and he misses how Hyunjin's eyebrows furrowed curiously.

"So hyung, about this formula-"

"Don't you think that's a bit odd?"

"Uhh... 2 is not an odd number"

"Not that! I'm talking about Seungmin and Woojin hyung"

"What's odd about them?"

"I don't know but something's definitely going on"

"Hyung, you're thinking too much. If you're suspecting a relationship, then I suspect you and Woojin hyung"

"And why is that?"

"You guys are literally all over each other ever since before the whole survival show thingy. How can one not suspect anything from you two?"

"But Woojin hyung is our official cuddle buddy. You cuddle with him too"

"Not as much as you do. And I rarely see Seungmin hyung and Woojin hyung cuddling so your suspicions are invalid"

"No, you just made my argument stronger"

"What? How?"

"Knowing them, they're probably avoiding skinships because they don't want their relationship to be known"

"That sounds like mental torture. Who the fuck does that?"

"JEONGIN, YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO CURSE!"

"Oh shut the fuck up, I'm old enough to say whatever I want"

"MOM! JEONGIN IS CURSING!"

Almost instantly, a kangaroo hops in the room with eyes of bewilderment while staring down at Jeongin who sighs dejectedly.

"HE SAID THE 'F' WORD, MOM!"

"Oh no..." And without warning, Chan smacks Hyunjin's head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Hyunjin shouts as he snaps his head facing Chan.

"You deserve that, son. You're the one who's been teaching Jeongin to say bad stuff"

From the corner of his eyes, he could see Jeongin snickers at him. Oh how much he wants to just tackle the maknae to the floor and just tickles him to death.

"But Felix was the one who taught him that" Hyunjin pouts obviously fake as he tries to win Chan's heart but failed as the self-proclaimed mother of the group, pinches his cheek and says.

"Don't throw blames on your brother, young man. And where is your father? Why is he not with you two?"

"He went after Seungmin" Jeongin answers nonchalantly as he continues to do his homework.

"Oh..."

"Oh?" Hyunjin lift an eyebrow while staring deep into Chan's eyes and he couldn't miss the flustered look on the leader's face.

"I... need to finish some songs. Bye" And with that, Chan left the room rather quickly, leaving Hyunjin with his thoughts again.

"Time for a meeting" He mutters to himself but loud enough for Jeongin to hear, making him shakes his head.

 

+

 

SKZ Millennialz (5)

~JinnieHyunjinnie kicked puppyseungmin from the group~

JinnieHyunjinnie: calling out all millenialsssss

Han: dude

Han: you kicked seungmin

JinnieHyunjinnie: I know

YangJeongin: he knows

Han: why

JinnieHyunjinnie: because we have a mission

Han: and that mission is

JinnieHyunjinnie: wait for felix

JinnieHyunjinnie: felix

JinneHyunjinnie: felix man come on

Han: wait

Han: hes with changbin hyung

Han: is this important?

Han: he asks

JinnieHyunjinnie: ofc it is

Binnie's: this better be worth it jinnie

Binnie's: and why did you kicked seungmin

JinnieHyunjinnie: before that

JinnieHyunjinnie: where is he?

Han: he went out with woojin hyung awhile ago

YangJeongin: god help me

YangJeongin: can someone shut this guy's mouth

Han: you better shut up or minho hyung might wake up

Binnie's: cant we just talk in your room

Binnie's: I hate typing

JinnieHyunjinnie: NOOOO

JinnieHyunjinnie: as much as i would like a direct conversation

JinnieHyunjinnie: but i dont want to risk of anyone hearing this

Han: Just tell us already

Han: I got songs to do

JinnieHyunjinnie: so...

JinnieHyunjinnie: *drumrolls*

 

JinnieHyunjinnie is typing...

 

YangJeongin: he suspects that woojin hyung and seungmin hyung is in a relationship

JinnieHyunjinnie: JEONGIN

Binnie's: but i thought 2jin was a thing

Han: I told you they were just platonic

Han: give me the money

Binnie's: damn it

JinnieHyunjinnie: what

JinnieHyunjinnie: 2jin

JinnieHyunjinnie: what

YangJeongin: wooJIN + hyunJIN = 2jin

JinnieHyunjinnie: first of all fuck yall

JinnieHyunjinnie: now back to the topic

YangJeongin: and you blame felix for teaching me the f word

Binnie's: what

JinnieHyunjinnie: does any of you guys notice something between the two

Han: I do

Han: WooSeung isn't as disgusting as 2jin

Binnie's: so we're calling them wooseung now

Han: I would say woomin but thats like woojin hyung and minho hyung

Binnie's: true

JinnieHyunjinnie: guys

Han: btw hyunjin

Han: why are you so worked up over their relationship

JinnieHyunjinnie: cuz its fun

Binnie's: no its not

JinnieHyunjinnie: tell me who helped you tackle changbin hyungs heart

Binnie's: ... you got me there

JinnieHyunjinnie: :)

Han: jeongin should know more since he's always with them

YangJeongin: nothing much tbh

JinnieHyunjinnie: think harder jeonginah

Binnie's: btw hyunjin why do you think theyre a thing

JinnieHyunjinnie: so i was casually cuddling with woojin hyung while doing my homework with jeongin right?

Han: I wont question how you do that so go on

JinnieHyunjinnie: and then seungmin barges in our room but quickly went back out after he saw us and i could feel woojin hyung being a bit tense before going after him

JinnieHyunjinnie: and chan hyung gives me an 'oh' when i told him that

JinnieHyunjinnie: tell me if that didn't indicate anything

Binnie's: that is awfully suspicious tbh

Han: now that you mentioned it...

Han: i was working on some music earlier and then seungmin came in and just jumps onto his bed and after that woojin hyung enters and talks about something with him

Han: I cant hear them cuz i was wearing my headphones and then woojin hyung asked me if i wanted something to eat since him and seungmin are going to buy some food

Han: so i told him i want some ice cream and then they left

Binnie's: when you think about it

Binnie's: aside from hyunjin, woojin hyung always go to the convenience store with seungmin right?

Han: that goes for you too but your argument is still valid

YangJeongin: now i remember something

Han: what is it?

YangJeongin: seungmin hyung always asks woojin hyung to sing some day6 songs for him and his eyes were like full admiration but im not sure if this indicates anything though

Han: im starting to feel they are real too

Binnie's: yeah me too

Binnie's: wait lemme close my eyes for a bit

Han: for?

Han: he's legit closing his eyes like he's meditating or something

Han: and now he sees

Binnie's: THEY ACTUALLY LOOK GOOD TOGETHER

YangJeongin: so you're imagining that

YangJeongin: but true

Han: oh god they do!

Han: THEY LOOK PERFECT

Binnie's: IKR

Han: and where's hyunjin

JinnieHyunjinnie: im here

Han: and why are you quiet

JinnieHyunjinnie: cant a man shit in the toilet

Binnie's: you can just bring your phone

JinnieHyunjinnie: but i didn't

JinnieHyunjinnie: and oof

JinnieHyunjinnie: I know something is happening between those two

JinnieHyunjinnie: should we ask them

Han: better not

Han: there's a reason why they didnt tell us about their relationship

JinnieHyunjinnie: oh yeah you right about that

Binnie's: btw they're back with ice creams for all!!!

Han: ICE CREAMMM

Binnie's: and seungmin is asking why he's been kicked out of the group

JinnieHyunjinnie: oof imma add him back

JinnieHyunjinnie: tell him it was an accident

 

~JinnieHyunjinnie added puppyseungmin to the groupchat~

 

puppyseungmin: is it really an accident hyunjin?

JinnieHyunjinnie: IT IS

puppyseungmin: okay then, come get your ice cream

puppyseungmin: i got your favourite ;)

JinnieHyunjinnie: COMING RIGHT AWAY

 

+

 

 

 

Jeongin watches as Hyunjin wipes his tears away, forcing himself a smile while looking at the mirror, making sure that he looks presentable.

"Hyung, are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"You sure"

"Yeah, you go first. Tell them I went to the toilet and dont say a word about this"

"... okay, hyung"


	2. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin in distraught

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be studying but hello
> 
> this is not proofread btw enjoy ;)

It's been a few days since then and Jeongin noticed how Hyunjin would stare into space while they have their usual night chatter. Drastic changes aren't clear but Jeongin could say that Hyunjin is gradually lacking behind. Just this evening they were having a dance practice at the studio with the other members and Hyunjin was rather, clumsy in his steps, which is a surprise because knowing him, clumsiness isn't something Hyunjin had.

 

Chan asked the taller boy if he's feeling well and Hyunjin answered with a forced happy tone that's so obvious that even the elder couldn't shake off.

"I'm fine, hyung. Just... exams..."

He's not lying though. It's true that mid-terms are just around the corner but Jeongin being his roommate knew better. Hyunjin didn't even do his homework the past few days showing that the there's something else bothering him.

It's easy to jump to conclusions but when there's two possibilities, Jeongin isn't quite sure. At first, he thought that Hyunjin harbored feelings towards Woojin as they are always close and if given the chance, doing skinships that are probably way worse than the infamous ChangLix couple. The both of them would pull some causal hugs unnoticed, almost natural and when they're in a conversation, it's almost like they are in their own small bubble. To Jeongin, the both of them seem more than perfect for each other. But when Seungmin comes into the picture, everything seems uncertain.

Hyunjin has a soft spot for Seungmin, everyone knows that. And though Hyunjin did treat Jeongin not so differently, but those lingering gaze and mild touches are so different from what he experienced. Hyunjin at times, bullies Jeongin but never (at least in Jeongin's eyes) that he saw him bully or even tease Seungmin. It was all so... soft(?) as one might say. And the power Seungmin had over Hyunjin is sometimes noticeable, on how Hyunjin agrees with almost everything Seungmin said and even if how weird the statement rolled off Seungmin's tongue, Hyunjin always find a way to acknowledge it.

It's true that the relationship between Woojin and Seungmin is still a big mystery among the millennials. They took the liberty to spy on them, finding moments where the two stood near to each other or having a moment among themselves and to be honest, is very rare. Maybe just maybe, if Jeongin could find the perfect moment between the two, he could help Hyunjin from being overly... out of it because as much as he respects the older, it's kind of annoying how Hyunjin would stare down the walls, ignoring Jeongin's concern about school and their upcoming album.

"... in... ngin... Jeongin... Earth to maknae, hello?" Chan's face came into view and Jeongin quickly shakes his thoughts away, rather cute in Chan's eye but that's not the reason he tried so desperately to catch the boy's attention.

"Are you okay, Jeonginnie?"

"I'm fine, hyung"

"You seem to be out of it after we finished practice? Are you sure?" Chan sat down next to Jeongin, leaning against the wall-mirror of the studio that's a bit foggy thanks to the heat radiating from the nine boys.

Jeongin took his time to answer before dropping his head onto Chan's shoulder. The leader took this as a sign for him to caress the boy's wet hair, combing them with his fingers.

"Do you know something that I don't know, hyung?"

"There's a lot of things that I know that you don't know" Jeongin chuckles at that before letting out a deep breath.

"I mean, is there something you know about... Woojin hyung and... Seungmin hyung?" Chan didn't answer the question, instead he wraps his right arm around Jeongin's shoulder, pulling him closer to his side before whispering.

"What do you see?" Jeongin knows what Chan is implying especially when the subjects in question are sitting across the room alongside the others with the exception of Hyunjin who excused himself and left the room to God knows where.

In his vision, Jeongin saw the members interact, almost platonically if it's not for Felix who is constantly trying to wrap his arms around Changbin's and the older who's refusing it because it's 'ridiculously hot', he says. Next to Changbin is Woojin who laughs at the couple's random acts, next to him is Jisung who's drinking water from his tumbler, or maybe that's Minho's as the elder took it and drank from the same bottle. Seungmin on the other hand is playing with his phone, maybe scrolling through the comments in their official Instagram account. They look normal to say the least. Almost their everyday antics.

"They look the same to me"

"Look again" Jeongin lifts his head from Chan's shoulder, stare at Chan's face before turning back to the view in front of him.

That's when it happens.

Felix accidentally elbowed Seungmin's arm in his struggle to gain Changbin's affection, making Seungmin drop his phone and hisses at the Aussie boy. He proceeds to grab his phone back but at the same time, Jisung pokes Minho's side making him spurt all the water in his mouth onto Seungmin and his phone.

Woojin was the first to move, grabbing his towel before softly padding on Seungmin's face who pouted angrily as he wipes his phone with his towel. One might see it as normal but the shade of pink at the tip of Seungmin's ears and the soft eyes that Woojin gave as he gently rub Seungmin's face with such tenderness says otherwise. The way they stare at each other's eyes within that split second before Seungmin broke the gaze is enough for the maknae to conclude everything. It's like a scene from a romance webtoon except it happened in the funniest way.

And then, came the other main protagonist through the door to witness everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since some of yall wanted a chaptered fic here haha
> 
> is this angsty? idk i love wooseung, 2jin and seungjin so i still dont know where this is going
> 
> and uhh whats chanxjeongin ship name?

**Author's Note:**

> what's with the twist you ask? well umm it's better if NOBODY KNOWS hahaha  
> i purposely didnt tag any angst cuz that would ruin the surprise hhaha im sorry  
> im not really sure if i should make this a chaptered fic... so umm...  
> hate me in the comments thank you.


End file.
